1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft control system, in particular to an aircraft control system installed in airports which controls arrival of aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various aircraft control systems have been developed. A conventional system displays the position of an aircraft based on a predicted time at which the aircraft flying along a standard arrival route (STAR) or a pre-registered flight route, passes a specific FIX.
However, in actual flight control operations, a controller in an airport sometimes instructs an aircraft not to fly along the STAR. The controller decides the arrival order of a plurality of aircraft, while viewing the radar screen, by predicting a time at which each aircraft will pass the final FIX. In doing so, the controller assumes that the aircraft first passes a virtual position (hereinafter, referred to as a common point) and then passes the final approach FIX. After determining the order, the controller prepares an instruction to be sent to each aircraft so that a plurality of aircraft will approach the airport in the decided order and at safe intervals, and sends the instruction to the pilot using voice signals.
Since those operations require experience skills, and knowledge, an inexperienced controller may have difficulties in determining the arrival order of aircraft.